Flare in the Stygian
by gDeIpVhIrNoEtt
Summary: When darkness is strong and victorious. Kain/Dark Kain. Rated M. Yaoi, sadism, non-con, evil-half cest, bone-breaking.


Kain-Dark Kain fic. I haven't played TYA, but I guessed I have to try this out - I find the pairing entertaining, and who doesn't want two Kains? (Even if one is evil..) And many of you may not find this sensible at all. This starts from what I assume the Mt. Ordeals flashback scene is. And also, this fic is long and I know there's too much happening, but no, I'm not splitting this into a two-shot.

**WARNINGS: **M. Yaoi, evil-half-cest, rape, non-con, simply explicit. Umm, and sadism.

* * *

_Flare in the Stygian  
_

* * *

His eyes were not visible in the current angle, though the dragoon would have very much liked to lock his own with them. His long, river-like locks, loose where the hairtie couldn't restrain them, like his very own, were a shade darker, a dirtier and darker hue of gold. His skin was the same pale velvet, only a pittance greeted his sight because of the armor that covered the other him, like a second skin that would take a thousand lifetimes to peel off. His armor was also different, but not too different - it was darker than usual, and the purple linings were a lighter shade. From the back of his helmet, there was a bloody crimson ribbon that was the boldest, most alarming sight.

It was another him. The other him. The incarnation of every single evil in him. His very own evil, the very evil that lurked in every corner of his being, the hatred and jealousy that soaked his soul and heart, the feelings that tainted him. The darkness that scarred the people he loved the most. The darkness that broke him, again and again and again that the sensation was as common as his own breathing.

Kain expected this - Cecil had once told him of his own trial, the trial that gave him extreme pain, but he did not return a warrior of dark - and that was the evidence of his victory, the evidence that it wasn't impossible. And with that, he inspired himself. The dragoon knew he had to face his dark side, and that it was the whole purpose of his ordeal in the mountain, the very thing he shed blood and sweat for. He had to get this over with. He didn't know exactly how Cecil felt, but -

The other man in the crystal chamber started to walk towards him, the clanging layers of metal and armor and scales singing an all-too-familiar hymn to his ears. Kain was surprised when it stopped, but got ready when the dark one drew his lance, pointing it towards his enemy - an unwavering declaration of a fierce battle. The blade of the spear was a fine blood-red, and now that Kain remembered the ribbon, he realized they were a match. Against the dark-purple armor, the crimson was very vivid. But to the pristine glass tiles of the divine crystal chamber, the darkness, the existence of his other self absolutely had no place. He profaned it. But so did Kain himself.

Their lances crossed fiercely, and it seemed to be a stalemate. Neither wanted to move nor give up his position. Kain could spot the fine bits of metal, scraped by the friction of their weapons, fly in all directions. He was stronger than Kain had ever imagined or expected. There was an inhumane strength in the grip of his hand, and a ferocity for victory, an overwhelming desire to absorb the dragoon into his feral darkness, and to never let him swim out. A terrifying desire that will stop at nothing to dominate him.

Kain could feel himself shaking, and mentally kicked himself. How could he be afraid? How could he be shaken? This was the darkness he was born with - the darkness that never ever left him, that followed him to the deepest depths of the earth. It just happened that they could finally meet face-to-face in a material form. The man before him did know him the most, the best, most intimately. Each other's darkest desires - they knew each other like the back of their hands - they could read each other like an open book - they knew each other's tricks. Even that was no reason to shake, to tremble, to waver. This was his dark side - he was the one to extinguish it, not the other way around.

"Unforgivable," Kain thought to himself. He was jolted out of his thoughts when the other dragoon nearly landed a fatal hit on his shoulder. Not quite in the mood to lose yet, Kain jerked backward, dodging the blow. As the other dragoon squatted in a manner that was all-too-familiar for him, he cursed. Kain's legs automatically lurched his own body out of the way, just in time as the dark one landed to impale him with his bloody, crimson spear. Even his dark side's jump was insanely feral. Or was it just his desperate need to dominate him, to kill him? To erase Kain's existence and take the right to live his life? Deep in thought, Kain wondered whether the blood-crimson of the spear reflected that unforgivable deed he carried out in Fabul, the unforgivable horrors he performed under Zemus' hold, the unforgivable injustice he forced his friends and Cecil and Rosa to go through. If so, then he would be the one to purify it.

The crimson spear crashing on the pristine crystal tiles, Kain jumped a few feet away to plan a counterstrike and avoid the shattering shards. He didn't exactly expect his enemy to be already one step ahead of him, the back of the blood-crimson lance hitting the back of his neck and nearly knocking him out. The gods were merciful, at least, and just let him crumple to his knees without any grace. Just as he forced himself to jerk up his head, his eyes registered an unwanted sight: Dark Kain was escaping.

Ignoring his burning neck's protest, Kain summoned all willpower to get up and chase down the fleer. He couldn't lose. Defeat was not an option. He was the one who started this. He was the one who decided he was strong enough to survive the mountain. He was the one who let his dark side materialize. He had to wrap this up, he had to finish what he started. There was no room for defeat or failure. There was only victory left for him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Familiar mountain wind greeted him, caressed his pale velvet face, and he stopped for a moment to take in as much of the clear air as possible. A gaudy dark spot from the other side of the dirty-grey trail came into his line of sight after frustrating eternities of probing and searching. Spotting one of those tall, lifeless trees, Kain positioned himself on the surface of its trunk, propelling himself to reach the other side of the trail where his current target stood. The gust of the mountain wind was stronger this time, he noticed. He landed on a lone spike, just large enough to let him stand on his two feet. Now just a few feet from his target, who was standing on a larger portion of land, he braced himself for another jump, and was on the air in an instant.

The dark dragoon answered by jumping on another isle, smaller and much more treacherous than the previous one Kain landed on moments ago. It was just enough space to let him balance on one foot, and one wrong breath or twitch meant a long fall to death. Kain didn't really expect a blood-crimson lance thrown at him, and much less his enemy now a breath away from him. In surprise, he jerked back, but his right foot met nothing but empty ground and air. Too shocked to prepare another jump, he gasped and held on for anything, anything, to ferry him away from the afterlife's door. He couldn't die yet. Not when -

Half-shocked and half-relieved, Kain's eyes grew somehow wider, incredulous, as his enemy brought him back to the living world with a suffocating grasp around his armored neck. Hanging mid-air and at his dark side's mercy whether he could jump or not, Kain decided to bear the pain for a while. His enemy seemed to be pleased with this, and Kain was rewarded with an infuriating smirk, emanating waves of shame and pity for the helpless dragoon to absorb without a single trace of willingness. To spit on the sting, the dark dragoon let out a merciless laugh, his head now cocked up, sardonic tears forming at the frames of his eyes, still hidden by the confines of the fine draconic helmet.

Kain's hands clenched into unbelievably tight fists that shook, knuckles now ghost-white. A painful pang registered in his system as his dark half kicked him forward with a power so insane, across the air, and he brutally landed on his shoulder. It must be safe ground, one of the safer areas of the trail. Just as he was about to force himself to rise, his neck was trapped by a cold-blooded grip on his neck, nearly choking him to the dark repose of unconsciousness. As if it wasn't enough, he was thrust to a hard, spiky wall, his lungs too busy searching and begging for air for his brain to register the new pang at the back of his head.

The dark dragoon brought their eyes on the same level, and when Kain thought he was already going to pass out, the merciless grip on his poor neck was tightened even more. He unwillingly let out the gasp he had been holding in for too long. Kain's hands, without any grace, fumbled for his lance weakly, and his breath was coming only in short gasps, shameless pleas to be released from the suffocating iron grip. His enemy seemed to find this amusing, and graced him with another infuriating smirk, except this time, Kain was too busy trying to pay attention.

Leaning too close for Kain's comfort, he picked up the spear and released him from the suffocation, using the now free hand to take Kain's and drop the weapon's handle on it, only to jerk it away, out of anyone's reach the last minute. Kain was anxiously gasping for air, but when he realized the mockery, his eyes hardened, a trail of saliva down his chin.  
The dark half sardonically pulled his other to an unbelievably warm embrace as if reading his thoughts, patting the armored back for emphasis, and managed to voice out an even more mocking laugh. To Kain's ears, it was dry and dark, but another corner of his soul understood that the dark him was laughing out of amusement. Never mind pulling away from the sarcastic embrace; he was too weak, anyway; he was desperate to regain some air. And his dark side's unwillingness to give him some space was not helping at all.

After an eternity, the laughter ended, and the mountain was left with only the chilly and silent harsh wind, which carried the screams and the laments of those who died on it as it raced. Kain was still struggling to breathe when his dark half took the blood-crimson spear in hand, and taking advantage of Kain's immobility, he used the sharp edge to trace a reluctant red line on the man's velvet-soft jawline. Slowly, painfully, the blood-crimson blade cut through the perfect flesh, as if it was a casual thing. Its wielder paid extra attention to every single sound that slipped out of Kain's lips. The man's hands were starting to twitch against the cool, hard surface, and his dark side, in response, brutally ground the aspiring wrist to the wall with his knee until the bones were broken. His ears swam in the pool of anguished screams, the pleading, the desperation. With the third infuriating smirk of the day, he pinned the other wrist with his own, being much more merciful this time.

Satisfied with their current position, the dark half took off Kain's helmet, to examine the full wonder of his other self's half-obscured face. Slight but unmistakable fear, anxiety, worry, never melded so harmoniously. It was a painful beauty, a bittersweet sight. But for the dark one, there was only pleasure.

Yet another infuriating smirk graced his dark half's face. Kain was growing accustomed to it, and in the farthest recesses of his mind, he saw the beauty in the lithe curve's darkness. He was brought back to his senses when the blade trailed dangerously down his neck, leaving a perfect red thread on the now trembling flesh. It proceeded to cut his breastplate in two, then split the scales, to leave nothing except for a torn tunic that half-heartedly exposed the pale chest and abdomen. The clangs were noisy to Kain's ears, and no matter how hard he focused or forced his mind to come up with something, he couldn't comprehend what his dark half was doing, and why.

The leg armor also shared the same fate. The dark dragoon made quick work of them, using the crimson spear to tear apart the leather coils holding the articles in place. All that was left was Kain's jet-black breeches, the knee-guards, and the boots.

To repay him, the dark dragoon took off his own helmet too. There was an inhumane change of scent in the air as the river-like locks were set free from the confines of the helmet and ribbon. Kain, unable to move, instead registered every single detail that was there before him. His dark side's eyes were a beautiful bloody red, the shade identical to the spear's blade, except it was glazed with a fine, lustrous glow. There was danger in that gaze, and an undeniably_ elegant_ blood-lust. It was not foreign, it was actually _familiar_. But that face wasn't his. To console himself, Kain decided it was just an intensified him.

But divine blood-lust and that terrifyingly-beautiful shade of crimson were not deep enough to conceal what truly lay in his dark half's eyes. Kain knew it was just a defensive layer that deluded the beholder from the intensity, the passion that ignited his soul.

"Get off me," Kain managed to croak out. But their eyes, locked together, made an unwanted weakness wrap around his voice. His dark side, amused, sniggered, then all the world was lost when he felt tender lips brush against his confused own, so gently that it was unbelievable. Kain could feel them forming a smirk against his, sending a storm of uninvited shivers all throughout his body. He tried to fool himself, thinking it was the harsh mountain wind, but his brain would not listen. Needing an answer for this absurd barrage of nonsense, Kain searched for one in the beautifully-twisted crimson eyes that filled his vision. The dark dragoon seemed to pick this up, and began unbuckling all of his own armor.

Though Kain was still confused and needy for an answer, he took this chance to slip away, only to be pinned against the wall with another strangling grip around his neck. The iron grip kept tightening each second, and after a minute, the dark dragoon released him. Kain collapsed to the dry ground, coughing and spasming wildly. Content, the dark half resumed with ridding himself of the uncomfortable armor as the man before him lay helpless and desperate.

As soon as he was finished, the dark dragoon knelt down to be on level with his other half. The pale-blonde bangs that cascaded down like waterfalls covered Kain's face like a veil, and to fix this, his dark half tilted his chin with an ungauntleted finger. Harsh, frantic breaths beat down against his pale face, and once again, the dark dragoon made sure their eyes locked.

Bored, he pushed his other half down against the dry ground, a portion of it now painted with a vivid, shining gold as both of their locks proudly cascaded down to the dirt. He parted his lips to lick experimentally at his other half's, and he was rewarded with a soft whimper that was obviously reluctant to be let out. Crushing his lips against the ones before him, the absence of the other's enthusiasm displeased him and took away huge reserves of his patience. The dark dragoon bit down on the uncooperative lip until he could taste the glorious blood. To his own irritation, they still didn't part.

But being defied and his prey laid out before him unwilling made the goal worlds and universes sweeter; he wouldn't have it any other way. To break the man before him, no matter how much it would take, until all that his ears could hear was a yes, until there was only willingness in those grey-blue eyes, until every inch of his other half's body was eager.

"Should I make this more...fun for you?" the voice wasn't so different from his own, but there was a sly...sleaziness that filled it. It was more than enough to send another storm of shivers all throughout Kain's body. Not out of fear, but because of the fact that he was the one who harbored this darkness inside him.

After an eternity, he managed to blurt out quite a weak "Stop", as if everything actually would. To his dismay, it took nearly all of his energy to say one simple word. And quite weakly. He was more than sure that the man before him will not take it seriously.

Leaning closer again, the dark dragoon began moving his lips against Kain's. A slender finger slid down the dragoon's exposed chest, then soon found their way to a nub. With a slinky smile, the dark dragoon began rolling on it, a snivel slipping out of Kain's lips. "You want this," he told him in response. As Kain's lips slightly parted, trying to form protesting words, his dark half put a finger against them to shush him. "Don't deny it." He then smirked and quickly thrust his tongue in. His other half wasn't pleased with this, and silently bit on it until blood was drawn from the uninvited tongue.

The dark dragoon grew even more excited. Kain was making this far more interesting than he ever hoped. Entertained, he pinched the nub and his other hand trailed down the expanse of Kain's chest, exploring it, the shivers the man made underneath him much more inviting than anything else in the whole world. Each caress and each motion weakened the tongue that clashed with his in a battle for dominance. Victorious, the dark dragoon continued violating his earned prize. The cavern was hot and wet and slick - _inviting_. To make sure Kain wouldn't start another endeavor to overpower him whatsoever, his hands didn't stop their ministrations - not even for a split-second. When he tired of the cavern, the dark dragoon withdrew and began sucking on his other half's bleeding lower lip, pleased at the whimper that he won for himself.

Soon he was becoming bored. To entertain himself, his hand gently reached down under the jet-black trousers, to feel the growth inside it. He made sure that he saw Kain's face as he did that, made sure the tips of his dark-golden locks tickled his other half's skin. Tucking some stray bangs behind his ear, the dark dragoon heard the shocked gasp, which verified another victory for him.

He continued stroking the length, his ears focusing on the divine string of notes coming out of Kain's lips so shamelessly. His other half now in heaven, the dark dragoon used his other hand to cup Kain's jaw, so he could feast his eyes on the sweetly-tormented face. Every curve, every line, every single expression that came and go, that painted the beautiful face into such a breathtaking masterpiece. Just the right shade of crimson swept across Kain's face, the icing on the delicious cake.

He could feel the heat between his legs increasing as each second passed. He smirked, his eyes radiating lust as he continued watching the show before him unfold. His whole being raced at the sight of his other half melting into the paradise and bliss he, Kain's mortal enemy, laid out for him. The perfection of these past moments, the fact that they were at each other's throats not even minutes ago, and now, Kain was more than willingly walking into this, and shamelessly at that. And when he thought it would take more than just a few strokes to cajole the man.

The dark dragoon wanted to hear his other half beg for more - wanted him to beg for every single stroke and caress, but the medley Kain was singing so passionately for him and him alone was more than enough. He knew Kain wouldn't stop with it, anyway.

Licking a finger until it was thoroughly coated with moisture, he searched for his other half's hole and plunged the slick digit as harsh and painfully as he could. He licked his lips, as if the action would be helpful, when Kain suddenly let out a watery gasp, and to the other man's ears it sounded like the boundary between hell and heaven. Kain's hips jerked in response, and his other half added in another digit, not caring whether he was comfortable or still adjusting. Another watery gasp came into the world, louder and much more passionate than the first. All this was pure delight for the dark dragoon, and decided it was his turn to have some fun. A heated, lascivious whimper slipped out of Kain's moist lips as the hand unwrapped around his length. His dark half rose from their current position. Taking a handful of fine golden hair in his fist, he pulled at them, hard, to drag up Kain's face level with his own neglected member. A glare was what he won from his other half, a glare of displeasure and impatience.

A burlesque smirk plastered on his face, the dark dragoon ordered darkly, tightening his hold at the godlike tresses, "Suck."

What he got was Kain's pretty flushed face turning away to the side defiantly, even in his current position, knees painfully forced to support his whole weight against the rocky ground. Amused but not wanting to show it, the dark dragoon clasped two fingers around the disobedient man's chin, melting the blue-grey iciness with the blood-lust and the scorching deepness of his own crimson eyes. Kain gave in immediately as he felt his knees shake. His slender tongue tested the length first, trailing it with moisture in certain strokes to tease his dark half in revenge. It swirled around its width twice before Kain took the impatient head inside the heavenly heat his dark half demanded.  
Inside Kain's mouth, his dark half tasted unusually spicy, but with a ghostly aftertaste that was sweet. The dragoon started sucking slowly, and made sure that the speed didn't change, to slowly drive his dark half insane, if possible. Unfortunately, said dark half wasn't having it.

Craving more of the heavenly heat, he thrust in it, as deep as he could. His other half was left with no other choice but to burn out the gagging reflex and ride with the rhythm. The slurping and sucking noises were sending the dark dragoon off the edge, and Kain was surprised when the weeping length was pulled out suddenly. It was given two, no, three long strokes then a spurt of white filled Kain's vision, the pale expanse of his cheek, jaw, and neck coated with white-hot liquid. It burned for a while, but the unpleasant sting was chased away when his dark half rubbed the now-limp length against his cheek.

When Kain shivered at the sensation, golden eyelashes shielding the grey-blue orbs, red lips slightly parted, a gorgeous spill of crimson on the pale cheeks, the dark dragoon felt his lust overtake his senses. In a flash, Kain's bare back was against the wall again, with his dark side's length forcefully deep inside him, splitting him apart, tearing him in two, sending overwhelming jolts of agony that sweltered, until all that his brain could register was that pain.

The dark dragoon didn't care for any lubrication or adjustment whatsoever. All that mattered was burying himself deep inside that luscious ass. Kain's delicious screams, torn between the burning pain and the pleasure that threatened to control him, set his mind to every single thrust. Trickling blood from the hole was used as a natural lubrication. Each thrust was less merciful than the one that came before it. As for Kain, it was more than just a searing pain; each thrust ground him harder and harder against the cold, rocky wall. Soon, the pressure went like the wind, until it wasn't even a memory anymore. From the friction, the scorching heat, there was only paradise.

A dulcet cry split the mountain wind's howls. The dark dragoon hit the sweet bundle of nerves that so effortlessly broke down every single obstructing barrier of his other half's sanity, and the heavenly note made his hips tremble, the need for release growing.

This was for _his _entertainment, not for his other half's - Kain's pain would be his heaven. More agony enveloped Kain's screams as his dark half kept missing the spot deliberately. The dark dragoon took a good look at his other half's face: flushed, yes; tormented, excellently. Traitorous tears painted by the sweltering pain traced shameless paths down the pretty, well-sculpted face.

Not quite sane anymore, Kain's undamaged hand reached down for his unloved length, but his dark side was quick to spot this, and pinned it against the wall. He continued with the torture, and when his other side fainted, that was when the dark dragoon hit the sweet bundle of nerves to jolt him back awake. Grey-blue locked with crimson again, except that this time, there was no more resistance, no more strength. And that pleased the dark dragoon more than anything that could ever exist in any universe.

What sounded like a cynical mewl hotly slipped out of the dark dragoon's lips. He reached down his other half's neglected length, and coated a finger with some pre-cum, proceeding to defile his other half's quivering lips with the transparent liquid. With will-less eyes that held all the weakness in the world, Kain licked it, going as far with his dark half's finger.

"Excited now, aren't we?" no amount of self-control could mask the primal lust in the dark voice. The dark dragoon began stroking his other half's length, and once again the glorious melody was sung. "But..it's such a pity," he said in between the hitched breaths, stroking harder each word for emphasis, "that you're only...my...shadow. Nothing more." Suddenly, the dark dragoon stopped the service and squeezed hard instead, eliciting a woeful whimper from his other half.

"So confident in defeating me...but look at you. Do you think you can even hope to best me?"

Hearing the words and actually concentrating hard on giving an answer, Kain did feel defeated, his humiliation forever engraved in his and his dark half's memory. He expected to be lost in his dark half's void, to be sucked into it and to be forced to forsake his existence, but how could his dark half say those words, when -

The dark dragoon continued stroking until his other half came with a bittersweet howl, a fresh transparent layer staining the velvet skin.

How could those bitter words be uttered?

When there was only love in his touches, only a love that his dark half was afraid to show, to make known to him and to the world? Yes, there was pity and jealousy, but it was drowned out by the unmistakable passion.

"I'll show you that I'm the real one. That this existence is mine, and mine alone." Still immobile, Kain could hear pieces of armor joining back in place. "I'll show you...that self-pity will get you nowhere. That pitiful fools like you...have no place in this world."

Worn-out and aching all over, Kain gave in to the fatigue, and crumpled to his knees. He never felt so loved, so _satisfied_. The fake venom in the words, the empty threats, not once did he let them get in his head, in his thoughts. Not when his and his dark side's connection could break down the strongest of barriers, dry out the thickest of waters.

As his dark half was fully-equipped and ready to move, Kain shut his eyes, with a peace that was nostalgic, a serenity he'd not felt for a long time. There was a smile on his tired face as the dark dragoon jumped away, the defiant current produced against the feral mountain wind the last thing he heard before there was nothing but darkness...and peace.

* * *

**Notes...:** Oh, and about the evilness of Dark Kain. Yea, yea, I know that he's only evil whenever Cecil or Kain's there, and he's like the normal Kain when it comes to other people. I assure you all, the sadistic part where he (gently) cuts Kain was a spur of the moment. And since I'm having him cut the flesh, might as well use this opportunity to get rid of the armor :3 As for the hair and eye color, I figured I needed to change them.

To be really honest, this is the most ugly-worded fic I've ever written to far. Writing serious action is harder than I thought, there was barely any room for gilded words. My writing language is really for those emoing derping angst fics, like Before You Go and Heaven's Halo. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this...in a way or another. Har har har har har, Kain fangirls, just call in Dark Kain if you want some quick ukefication ;)

I know that the POV was quite inconsistent, that in the first half, it was more of Kain's, then when the making out started, everything was DK. It's not that I'm trying to make Kain more ukelike, it's just that another fic that involves Kain is on the way...~  
I hope nothing was too confusing. Please R&R, tell me what you think.


End file.
